The Unsung Hero
by purenonsense
Summary: Frigga All-Mother, mother, goddess, and miracle worker as she didn't kill either Thor or Loki at least once in their lives. Miscellaneous stories from Thor and Loki's childhood. Kid!Loki, Kid!Thor, Mama!Frigga
1. Magic and Medicine

I do not own any of the characters in this fiction. All right are reserved to Marvel comics, and Marvel movies.

* * *

Loki's bottom lip quivered, his green eyes holding back tears as his mother looked over the bruise pale skin around his innocent face. His mother, Frigga All-Mother, looked over her child with pain over her own features. It silently killed her to see her young son in so much pain; the tears brimming on the edge of his eyes as he held himself back, wanting to appear strong.

Again, Thor and Loki had fought; over what neither one was exactly sure. It started out easily enough, over a toy or possibly the turn in which they were to play. It later turned into a shouting match and then later the fists began flying. Frigga got there just in time, right when Thor had Loki in a newly learned arm bar.

Loki was crying out for Thor to stop, his small arm not nearly strong enough to with stand Thor's force; Thor's cheers of victory hanging overhead before Frigga's own powerful voice halted the assault.

"Stop!" She shouted, causing Thor to jump off of his brother with such fervor that he almost fell backward himself. "What's going on here?"  
"Nothing!" Thor called back, hiding his guilty hands behind his back as Loki tried to push himself to his feet.

Frigga sent a silent look towards Thor as she picked Loki up, helping the small five year-old boy to his feet. The purple bruises had begun to form around his cheeks and his temple; his pale lip was busted and slowly bleeding as his mouth began to fill with the copper taste of blood. Frigga swept the boy into her arms, lifting him on her hip before she looked to Thor. He lowered his head, hiding his guilty face as she hissed "We will discuss this later."

I hindsight she might have been too hard on Thor, the young boy simply playing the only boys do. He didn't mean to hurt Loki – he loved his brother, sometimes a little too much.

Now this boy sat in front of her, too strong to let the tears flow as they wanted to, and too stubborn to actually tell Frigga where on his small body it hurt. His thin arms crossed over his chest, he avoided Frigga's warm gaze as she placed medicine to his wounds. He hissed loudly, flinching as the stinging liquid tried to heal his wound.

"Loki! Sit still!" She warned, putting more of the liquid on her cotton rag.  
"It hurts."  
"Well, it would hurt less if you would sit still!"

The second time she looked over the bruised and swollen skin, he didn't move, though still holding his arms tightly over his chest. Frigga half-laughed to herself as she gently rubbed her soft thumb over the swollen flesh under his eye. "So stubborn. Just like your father." Loki turned away from Frigga, hiding himself as best as he could before losing control over his poor tears.

"I could have handled it, mother. I could handle Thor all by myself."  
"I'm sure you could." She said, not truly listening as she prepped a few bandages.  
"One day I'm gonna be big and strong, like father."  
"Oh, I know you will be."  
"And then I can beat up Thor."

With that, he got Frigga's attention.

Frigga lifted Loki's chin, rather forcefully as the young boy was fighting her every move, until he was looking into her kind eyes. She wiped away a few rouge tears from his cheeks, before she smiled at him, her eyes smiling before her lips.

"My darling boy, my sweet, sweet boy; you cannot fight like Thor."  
Loki's eyes widened, tears threatening to fall again.

"Thor is good at certain things, fighting, eating, making a mess of things." Frigga said, getting a quick smile out of the boy. "You, on the other hand, are better at other things; you are quick on your feet, cunning, and, with a little bit of training-" Frigga whispered before waving her hand over Loki's face, a green glow healing all of his wounds in an instant. "-You could learn magic."

"Hey!" Loki smiled, looking at her glowing green hand. "How did you do that?"  
"Magic, my dear."  
"But why did you have to use that stuff on my face earlier?" He asked, his brows furrowing.  
"Can't a mother bond with her child anymore?"

"Not all strengths are the same, Loki. Some people are stronger in certain areas and weaker in others – and just because you are strong doesn't mean you are better than anyone else. That's why you may never fight like Thor; you don't need to. You need be strong where he is weak, and likewise. Thor will be the first one to run into a fight, you need to be the person to know whether it'll be worth fighting."

Loki smiled up at his mother, a glimmer in his eyes warming Frigga's heart.

"Will you really teach me magic?"  
"Of course."  
"And then I can beat Thor?"  
"Let's not get carried away, now." Frigga said, putting the horrible medicine away and tossing the bandages. "A good warrior knows that a fight is better won through words, not wars."

She patted down his hair once more, running her hand over the side of her sons face as she smiled up at her. "My sweet boy, you are every bit as good as Thor."" She said, smiling down at her son.

"Every bit."

* * *

I'd love to know what you thought, if you think I should continue or not.  
And yes, I know it's short, but it's a quick drabble.

~pure.


	2. Flying Lessons

I do not own any of the characters in this fiction. All right are reserved to Marvel comics, and Marvel movies.

* * *

Thor stared at the contraption for hours it seemed, his young mind getting the best of him. When Thor's blue eyes caught sight of the flying chariot, his thoughts ran away from him; the excitement, the thrill, the wind blowing through his short blond hair, the idea of flying around Asgard at the drop of a hat. It was all too tempting for the boy who would be king, and he was just seconds away from experiencing the rush first hand.

The chariot, decorated in gold ornate decorations, where a technology that the common Asgardian wouldn't own. It was a military weapon, capable of firing weapons and defending Asgard if She needed it. Working on foreign science and backward engineering, the chariot was a military device, if only for the time being.

Thor needed to see it, having heard of its power, the temptation was almost too much for the young boy to handle. After sneaking down into the armory, he found one, in all its glory, parked alongside several hundred others.

Taking few steps towards the chariot, Thor felt the eerie feeling of eyes watching him, silently judging him from the shadows.

"_Brother_," Thor called out in the darkness, his eyes staying put on the machine. "I know you're there."

The petite footsteps of his younger brother rounded a column, before standing beside him. He looked over briefly at Loki, his round green eyes staring nervously at the machine as the two Odinsons' stood in amazement at the machine.

"What are you doing here?" Loki asked, mashing his thin lips together. "We aren't supposed to be in the armory. Father will have our heads-"

"Relax, Loki." Thor said with a smile on his face. "I'm not going to do anything. Shouldn't you be studying?"  
Loki nodded, his eyes still stuck to the golden chariot. "As should you."

Thor smiled briefly, the smug teenager grinning at the idea of avoiding his studies.

The temptation was almost too grand to ignore. Would they even notice it was missing? With the other flying machines, the military defense around the BiFrost, he highly doubted they would even pop up on the radar.

However, Heimdall, the watcher and the guardian of Asgard, would know. He could see for a hundred miles, he could hear the grass grow or the wool on a sheep's back – he could probably hear the two princes' talking in the armory now.

He needed a ploy, a disguise of some sort, an illusion to hide the chariot from Heimdall and the other Asgardians sight; a trick of some sort –

Thor smiled, his eyes cutting over to Loki with a mischievous glint to his eye. Loki looked over at Thor, silently horrified for what his big brother had conjured up in his mind. Loki's eyes widened as he shook his head, pleading with his brother before the words even had a chance to escape.

"No, Thor-"  
"Come on!"  
"No, no, no, no, no-" Loki said, watching in horror as Thor climbed aboard the chariot.

The young man grunted as he pulled himself atop the flying machine, grinning to himself at how tall he'd become.

"No, Thor, get down. If mother finds out-"  
"She won't find out."  
"If father finds out –"  
"He won't care."  
"If Heimdall finds out that you took that out for a joyride, he'll have your head." Loki said, standing an appropriate distance from the machine.

Thor walking to the edge of the chariot, crouching down as he was still taller than his brother as he filled him in on his big plan.

"That's why you're coming with me."  
Loki's eyes gleamed. "What?"  
"I said you're coming with me. I need you to make this machine invisible to the naked eye and Heimdall, if you can manage." Thor said, running to the control, the nerve center of the machine as he looked over the buttons and levers with great anticipation.

Loki gingerly climbed aboard the vessel, regretting every step as he did. With less grace that Thor had achieved, he pulled himself up, taking his place beside his brother as Thor began pressing buttons.

"No, don't press that button." Loki warned, as the engine began making strange noises neither of them had heard before. Still, no lift off; Thor continued to mash buttons.

"What, have you actually flown before?"  
"No, but I've read about them."  
"When did you read about this?"  
"In the book, while we were studying – By Gods, you are an idiot." Loki said before the two princes' were lurched forward.

The machine's engine began going, wheezing like the sound of an asthmatic, before it actually began to take flight. Slowly, the machine began to rise off of the ground, inch by inch, foot by foot, they began to fly as Thor's smile got larger and larger.

"An idiot, am I?" Thor called back, raising his eyebrow to Valhalla. "It seems you've forgotten the meaning."  
"Oh, I haven't forgotten the meaning. This is just sheer luck at this point." Loki said, looking over the side of the vessel as it climbed in height.  
"Well, let's just see how long this 'dumb luck' can last us, aye brother?" Thor grinned. "Loki, if you please."

Loki waved his hand over the vessel, summoning an orb of golden light around both his brother and the vessel itself. It began to blur into its surroundings at an antagonizing slow rate before becoming invisible to the naked eye.

"Does it work?" Thor asked as he looked down at his own hand. He seemed disappointed to see his hand still, hoping that his younger brother could make them invisible as Loki rolled his eyes.

"Of course it works. You can still see me and I can see you, we can both see the chariot and the outside world – they just can't see us."

"Fantastic." Thor said as he mashed a few more buttons at the same time, causing the chariot to move forward and stop suddenly. He tried again but it still repeated the motion, moving forward only to stop abruptly.

"Are you sure you're doing that right?" Loki asked, pointing at the multicolored buttons. Thor growled behind his gritted teeth as the machine wasn't doing what he wanted it to.

"Loki, now is not the time-" Thor said before being throw forward again by the propulsion.  
"It just seems like if you were – doing it right – " Loki called out, being lurched forward once again. "That it wouldn't be doing this."  
"Since you know – so much about this – Would you like to drive?"  
"Since you asked-"  
"That was rhetorical, Loki."  
"Really? I could never tell with your – winning attitude." The sarcasm dripped from every word that left Loki's mouth before Thor finally got the machine to work right.

The machine floated as if it moved on top of the air, not through it like so many other inventions. It gracefully moved like a boat through water as they rounded a marble pillar of the armory. Thor steered the chariot toward the large stone doors that the chariots had first came through as he looked to Loki.

"Would you be so kind as to open the doors?"  
Loki grinned. "It would be my pleasure."

With a wave of the hand, Loki opened the large double-doors, the bright light of the outside blinding the two princes as they made their way out of the armory and above the buildings of Asgard.

The shining metals and the colorful marble displayed below them, the people of normal height looking like ants to the pair as they floated overhead. Thus far, no one had heard the engine, no one had heard the chitchat, and no one had seen the brothers out for a joy ride.

Thor grinned like a madman before looked over the buttons once more.

"Alright," he said to himself. "Let's see how fast this thing can really go."

* * *

Frigga All-Mother stood in the courtyard, her delicate hands placed gently over her chest as she watched diligently over the class she was teaching. Twenty or so women from Asgard came to her for assistance for their flowers; a soft spot for Frigga, she loved how something so small and fragile as a seed could blossom and turn into something beautiful and quiet moving.

She walked along the middle of the courtyard, with woman all tending to their flowers on either side of the aisle as she spoke.

"The key in helping anything grow is time and good intentions." She said, speaking clearly as she raised her voice of the mindless chatter. "You must show them how to grow, show them love and they will show you beauty."

* * *

The chariot screamed through the sky as Thor and Loki tried to get the machine under control.

"Thor, let me drive!"  
"No, Loki! You have no idea what you're doing!"

* * *

"Ma'am" A young maiden raised her hand, pulling the Allmother's thoughts from her own. "They are just flowers. They can't feel anything."

Frigga simply smiled, silently regretting teaching this class, as it was the third time she'd had gone over this lesson in particular.

"These flowers grow, do they not?"  
The young maiden nodded her head.  
"The flowers will die, will they not?"  
Again, the Asgardian nodded her head.  
"Then why should we think that they haven't feelings? Because they do not speak? Because they do not emote? My dear girl, you'll find that language alone doesn't make person alive, nor a plant dead."

* * *

"Let go!" Loki screamed, desperately grasping at a button or a lever to make the machine go slower.  
"You let go!"  
"Oh this is just perfect, isn't it?!"

* * *

"Positive thoughts, encouragement, and love can make a world of difference. Even the most beautiful flower will wilt if it is not cared for with love. Negative thoughts are like poison for the seedlings, it will stunt their growth before it even gets started. You must love what you do, what you are doing, and it will show through.

"Flowers are much too much like children, if you cut them down before it is time, or send them out into this cold world without so much as a warning, their beauty will wither and die, and then the weeds will infest."

The sounds of engines roaring overhead caused the women to look towards the sky. A golden flash gave Frigga more than enough to worry over as she saw both of her sons clinging to a flying chariot as it raced through the sky, both of them shouting and screaming at each other over the controls.

And before long, it had vanished, though the noise of the engine and the sounds of her teenage sons bickering could be heard for miles.

Frigga looked her class quickly, trying to hide the shock and anger that was bubbling within her as they looked to her for guidance, and from some of the women, more parenting advice to scoff at.

"… However, sometimes, you need to be forceful with your flowers." She said, slowly backing down the aisle with her white knuckled fists hidden behind her back. "Sometimes, and this of course depends on the plant, they need to be forced up the lattice, or trimmed back when it has been unruly – if you'll excuse me for one moment. "

Frigga turned to walk out of the courtyard calmly, watching her pace as she didn't want to cause a fuss among the students. However, once she crossed out of the courtyard and into the castle itself, she broke out in a mad sprint, lifting the front of her skirt as her shoes clicked along the marble of the hallway, rushing to her children.

* * *

Thor and Loki emerged from the wreckage, the flying chariot permanently grounded on the balcony just off the throne room as it smoldered and popped with electricity where it lied. Loki was the first to walk from the wreck, holding his head as Thor quickly followed, collapsing on the marble floor with a plop.

"Brilliant. Just brilliant, Thor." Loki remarked, squinting in the light as his head began to throb. "You've crashed the priceless chariot in in the house. No one will ever see it there."  
"Shut up, Loki." Thor growled, holding tight to his chest as each breath felt like a sharp stab to the abdomen.  
"No, really. I think this was one of your _best_ plans so far. Mother and father will _never know_."

"Thor and Loki Odinson!" Frigga shrieked from across the throne room, gasping at a moment at the sight of her two teenage sons beside of the wreckage.

"Uh-oh." Loki said as Frigga ran up to Loki and Thor's side, falling to her knees.

She moved Loki's black hair from his face, showing the swollen bruise that had begun to form under the surface as he winced from the pain. Thor on the other hand, didn't nothing to hide his injuries. He groaned on the ground, holding his chest as he bit back tears, wanting to be strong.

"Are you boys alright?" She asked, looking franticly back and forth from Loki to Thor and back again, looking for answers but finding none. Mum was the word with these two boys.

As if they weren't tightlipped enough, both Thor and Loki almost swallowed their own tongue when they saw the over-sized silhouette of their father, Odin All-Father march towards them with closed fists. Frigga stood from her spot, hiding both of the teenagers behind her back as Odin closed the distance, looking from the wrecked chariot to his two sons as they hid their eyes.

"What did you do?" He shouted, his voice rattling the scaffolding. Thor and Loki were silent as they stared at the ground, looking anywhere but Odin's judging gaze. "You just waltz right into the armory and steal a piece of weaponry? _You could have died_ – do you realize how close to the death you really where?"

"Odin, that's enough."  
"No! These boys have made a mess of things and they are going to pay for what they've done."  
"That they will, but it's no use yelling at them here."  
"Frigga, do you not see the damage to our home? The damage that they caused?"  
"I do see the damage, I also see that Thor and Loki are alive."  
"Not after I'm done with them." Odin growled, causing both sons to cower behind their mother.

"_You will not touch my sons."_ She growled, stopping Odin in his tracks. "There is a time and place for punishment, but it is not here."

Odin stared at his wife, disbelief clouding his otherwise self-assured stature as he was taken aback by her dominance. She puffed out her chest, looking down her nose at Odin as she kept her breathing under control, it was no telling what exactly she was preparing herself for, but Odin knew better than to cross her at this point.

"Thor, Loki; go to your room and wait for me there. We are not done with this." She said, urging both of her sons off the balcony, passing their father and ignoring his disappointed gaze. Once the two disappeared down the hallway, Frigga ran her hands over her face as she began to pace.

"You're going to let them get away with this?" Odin asked as he pointed to the hallway. "You are just going to let them walk away without punishment? They could have died-"  
"Yes they could have."  
"They caused an immense amount of damage, and you think this is okay?"  
"No, I don't think it's okay."

"Then why did you let them leave? They need to know the consequences of their actions."  
"They know the consequences."  
"They know nothing!"

"_They know that they almost died!"_ Frigga shouted, her voice much louder than she'd anticipated as she stopped her nervous pacing. Her blue eyes flickered with a livid flame as she stared at her husband, all-father, ruler of the nine realms, in complete disbelief.

"You said it yourself, they could have died. But are you not seeing the fact that they are still alive? They are still breathing, living amongst us, Odin. We didn't lose our boys today. There will be a time for punishment, that much is certain, but we need to see that they are alive. We get to hold them and kiss them goodnight. We get to see their smiling faces once more – and if all you can think about is punishment after such a scare, then you need a moment to look at your priorities."

"You need to see who you are talking to." Odin growled, pointing his sausage-like finger at her. "_I am_ the ruler of this land. _I am_ the one who gets to rule out the punishment as I see fit."

"You do what you wish, Odin. Punish them if you like; banish them away to Niflheim if that will make everything better – but not tonight. Tonight, we are going to relish in the fact that they are safe and that they are okay."

Frigga moved passed her husband, her nose turning up in disgust towards her husband's attitude on the subject of her sons' wellbeing. She entered the throne room and stopped, spinning on her heel to look back at the All-Father in his silence.

"And if, for whatever reason, I find that you have punished them tonight, I will personally chop off your head and feed it to the ravens."

She looked away from Odin, her fighting back her own tears as she spoke clearly and without hesitation: "_You will not go near my sons_."

* * *

Here is the next chapter.

I hope you enjoyed it!

~pure.


End file.
